A New Day Must Come
by NotSoLucky
Summary: The tamers are ready to party...Remember to review
1. Default Chapter

1 A New Day Must Come  
  
  
  
BY: NotSoLucky  
  
AN: Well I have decided I am no longer a Takato/Rika fan!! *Gasp* I am now into Ryo/Rika! Yay! Anyways read and review and I will reward by writing and uploading a second chapter!  
  
  
  
Rika sighed Kazu and Takato were fighting…again. They were in the middle of the dessert (supposedly) and they couldn't find there way out of the dry climate. "I say we go north." Takato said his eyes glaring at the sand. " But that's going near the sun!" Kazu pointed out. "How about we vote…" Lee said. "Good Idea…I say we go north!" Juri said staring at Takato lovingly. Kazu grinned, "That's only because you like Takato…Juri." "What??" Takato asked quizzingly. "We all know, even you Takato, Juri has the hots for you." Kazu laughed. Takato looked at Juri who was extremely pink. Juri started to walk away from the group. "Hey Juri!" Takato yelled. "Why are you calling after her? She's worth nothing…it's not like she has a digimon anyways." Kazu said. "That's it!" Takato yelled.  
  
  
  
Takato punched Kazu in the stomach making Kazu yell out in pain. Kazu was about to push Takato until "You guys are such jerks…we are not supposed to be fighting! How are we gonna get out of this mess if we beat the heck out of each other?" Rika said. She was tired of Takato and not to mention annoyed by Kazu. Rika went out for Juri and grabbed her arm. "Kazu doesn't know what he is talking about, just ignore him." Rika whispered into Juri's ear. Juri nodded and walked back to the group with Rika. "Now we are going NORTH! No buts what's why and Ifs!" Rika yelled. Everyone nodded and started to walk north.  
  
  
  
"It's soooo hot! I am tired." Suzi started to whine. "What are we going to do?" Lee asked, " We can't survive this. Our digimon is whipped out. They can't digivolve." "I say we make camp." Kenta said. "Good Idea, but its broad daylight." There was a rumbling sound coming from the south. "Is it my stomach or does anyone else here something…" Rika asked. Everyone went silent. The sound got loader. "Your right, Rika I hear something." Right before them coming south was a sand storm… "I don't know about you guys but I think we should run." Guilmon said. "Good idea." Kazu agreed. Lee grabbed Suzi and put her own his back and started to run. Takato and Guilmon started to run as well. In fact everyone was running from the storm besides Rika.  
  
  
  
Rika felt like she was going to collapse. Her knees were giving out and she was too tired to run. Takato looked back while running. "RIKA!!! RUN!" He yelled. Fear was in Takato's eyes. "I can't…" Rika fainted.  
  
  
  
Ryo looked in the night's sky. The stars were so bright it made him think of…"Rika?" Monodramon said looking up. There was Rika dragging her feet trying to get to her allie. Even though she hated Ryo so much she needed his help. "I knew you were near by…" Rika started. She felt so tired. Sand was on her clothes and in her hair. How she survived the storm...no idea. Plus she didn't know where Takato and the others were, including her digimon. "I can't find anyone…and even though I hate you…I need your help." Rika shifted her weight one foot to another. She was bleeding on her right arm. Ryo looked at Rika. "Your hurt…" Ryo stepped near Rika. Rika stepped back. "Please Ryo, don't, just, don't." Rika said sternly. Ryo looked like his feelings was hurt. "I am sorry for causing you pain Rika…I just needed space." Rika rolled her eyes. "Do you think I really care anymore? You got what you asked for…space." Ryo sighed. "I made camp…we can search for them tomorrow. Monodramon keep watch." Ryo's digimon nodded.  
  
  
  
Rika sat down and ripped part of her sleeve off her shirt and wrapped it around her arm. It was bleeding real badly. "Rika if you wouldn't be so stubborn I can help you with that wound of yours." Ryo said. Rika didn't answer. Ryo shrugged. Rika tried not to look at Ryo; she would be lost in his eyes forever. And than that's when it started. Rika started to shiver. Her wound was bleeding and still the wrap around her arm wouldn't help. She was losing blood. Ryo studied Rika and knew there was something wrong. "Rika?" Ryo got up and walked to Rika. Ryo sat next to Rika and got out something from his pocket. It was a leaf. "A leaf?" Rika thought. Ryo put the leaf on Rika's wound. It healed. No scar, no mark, no nothing. Ryo smiled at Rika. "How's that?" Ryo took the leaf off of Rika's arm. Ryo put his hand on Rika's used-to-be wound. Rika blushed. "That was nice of you but I didn't need your help." Rika scolded. Ryo sighed. "No matter how hard I try I can't seem to win you back? Can I?" Rika slapped Ryo. Ryo put his hand on the sore cheek. Rika got up. "You have no clue how much it hurts getting your heart broken…"Rika was trying her best not to cry. "I can't stand it anymore." Rika said. "Neither Can I." Ryo said.  
  
Did you like??? I am dying to know! Well I hope you did Review my fic please!  
  
E-mail Meow Mix Mel@aol.com!!!! I really like Ryuki –Ryo/Ruki fics! Anyways I think my fic rocked what do you think???  
  
- Ashley 


	2. Too close

1 A New Day Must Come  
  
  
  
By: NotSoLucky aka Ashley  
  
AN: Well…I read the reviews and saw that some people wanted it to be continued! Well here you go 2nd Chapter. If I get enough response I will post up the third chapter and so on and so forth. You get the idea?  
  
  
  
Rika refused to eat. Even though Ryo kept on offering food but Rika thought that he put some food poisoning in the food.  
  
"Well…" Ryo said. "We better start looking for the others." Rika got up and dusted her pants so the sand would fall down and join the other sand on the ground." Ryo grinned, "Monodramon I want you to fly up and keep forward, so if you see Takato and the others tell us, we'll be right behind you." Monodramon nodded.  
  
The digimon bent on his legs and pushed up and started to fly forward. Rika sighed and started to walk in the direction of Ryo's digimon.  
  
"You never thanked me…" Ryo said to Rika. Rika looked confused, "Excuse me?" "You never thanked me." Ryo said again. "For what?" Rika retorted. "For saving your life by the chaos." Ryo said looking in Rika's eyes. "I was just fine. End of story." Rika looked down to the ground.  
  
Takato woke up. He was face down his face in the sand. Takato spitted out wet sand from his mouth, "Yuck." Takato got up looking around. Juri was right next to his feet.  
  
"Juri!?" Takato bent down on his knees. He checked Juri out. * Have never seen Juri so…hey I don't like Juri! Get it through your head Takato. * Takato shook Juri. To his amazement Juri woke up.  
  
"Where are we?" Juri asked. "I don't know." Takato answered. "Where are the others? Is Rika okay? What about Lee?" Juri asked with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry I am sure Rika is fine. I bet the legendary tamer came and rescued her…" Takato looked around and thought for a second.  
  
Was he jealous of Ryo? I mean he [Ryo] was so perfect. He had the perfect manners and he was the "legendary tamer". Takato sighed. He could only wonder if Juri preferred Ryo more than him.  
  
  
  
"I think it would be best if we go to the real world." Ryo said to Rika. "What?" Rika said. "The real world there Yamaki can help us find Takato and the others and where your digimon went. "Yeah okay…" "Ready Monodramon?"  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Juri said. There was three guys walking towards them one guy had blue hair, the other one had glasses and the other one had…a very ugly hairstyle, and a lil girl trailing behind. "LEE?" Takato yelled. It was Lee if it was not why would he be waving at the two? By the time they reached each other the question was it. "Where is Rika?"  
  
"I think Ryo is with her." Takato said sharply. "Why would you care?" Kazu retorted. Takato stared at Kazu. "Like I was saying if we could find Ryo 9 out of 10 Rika will be with him." Takato said. Juri hoped Kazu and Takato were going to go at it…again.  
  
  
  
(AN: Just so you don't get lost Rika and Ryo are in the "real world" now)  
  
Rika sighed, "I hope they're okay…" Ryo put his arm around Rika's waist. "They are believe me." Monodramon seemed to enjoy this, "Sly fox." The digimon murmured while flying in the air. Rika for once didn't mind. Inside Rika felt like butter that was melting each minute. She didn't know what Ryo had that made her felt like that, Ryo was grinning ear to ear. Rika shook her head and stepped away from Ryo who looked surprised.  
  
  
  
"Why must you torture me so, Rika?" Ryo asked. "Please just stop…we need to focus and try to find where everyone is at." Rika said. Deep down Rika didn't mind Ryo's arm around her. It made her feel well…good. "Only Friends...right…" Rika murmured to herself.  
  
  
  
"Right…if we get Rika than its most likely she'll do a good job." The unknown digimon said. "Yeah…that's why I want you to bring her here to me." Impmon smiled. "Right."  
  
He laughed, "That girl is so weak…she could believe anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well chances are…the others are still alive. But the digimon I have no clue." Yamaki started. "The thing I don't get is the digimon. I mean they just couldn't disappear. They could've died because they crossed another digimon that was stronger than them and they couldn't fight because they had no food, plus they couldn't digivolve. Or something else…." Yamaki stopped. "What do you mean!? Yamaki I need some answers now!" Rika yelled. "For now I think you too need some rest. Tomorrow is a new day. Come back here as early as possible we have some things to investigate."  
  
  
  
"So where are we going to stay at?" Ryo asked. "At my place. You and Monodramon can rest in the guest room." Rika said. "Ummm…okay."  
  
  
  
Ryo said. They walked to Rika's home and entered inside. Monodramon followed he decided to stay outside just incase any other people were inside.  
  
"Hey grandma…. I have a friend who's gonna sleep over in the guest room ok?" Rika yelled. Her Grandma was in the living room on the floor trying to do yoga. "Okay." Rika's grandma managed to yell back. Rika showed Ryo and his digimon to the guestroom. Monodramon couldn't fit so decided to stay out in the yard. (AN: I forgot what they call that outside place in Rika's home. Oh well)  
  
"This is getting real freaky!" Juri said. "We can't get out of the digital world!" Juri started to cry. "How do we expect to survive? We can hardly find any food." Lee said. "I think someone or something wants us here." Kazu said. "But who?" "Takato what do you think?" Kenta asked.  
  
  
  
Takato was hardly paying attention. All he was thinking about was Rika and Ryo. Did he have feelings for Rika? "I don't know…you guys…seriously…I don't."  
  
  
  
Late that night Ryo decided to not sleep in the guestroom. He was in Rika's room instead staring at her standing up. Rika didn't know for she was still asleep. He walked toward Rika and kissed her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: Well what do ya guyz think? I am dying to know? Anywayz I like how my fic is turning out. N E ways if u wants to contact me my e-mail is Meow Mix Mel@aol.com.  
  
Remember to Review! 


	3. It was all a dream

1 A New Day Must Come  
  
  
  
1.1 By: NotSoLucky aka Ashley  
  
  
  
AN: Spring Break is over for me! Sorry it took me such a long time to post this chapter up. It's been busy around where I'm livin. Anywayz N JOY!  
  
  
  
****  
  
Cause you don't see me,  
  
And you don't need me,  
  
And you don't love me,  
  
The way I wish you would,  
  
1.1.1 The way I know you could…  
  
- J.A.T.P  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 It was just a dream- Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika was sleeping in her bed. She slept rather well. Actually she needed the rest. She was very tired yesterday and was happy to see her bed again.  
  
  
  
Ryo was in Rika's room leaning on her wall sleeping. Ryo didn't know because he drifted off…but he didn't know that Rika would wake up before him…..  
  
  
  
Rika woke up to the sound of the rain outside her rain. She really didn't mind it. She found the rain calming. But when she saw Ryo…in her room….on her wall….sleeping….  
  
  
  
"RYO!" Rika yelled sitting on her bed. Ryo woke up, to see Rika very pissed. He had some explaining to do. "I-I-" Rika interrupted, "No more excuses, Ryo!" Rika yelled  
  
  
  
Ryo grinned, "Sorry for invading your privacy…Rika." Why did Ryo have the tender sound to his voice when he said her name? Ryo bowed and walked out Rika's room.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
After an hour or so Rika and Ryo were outside in the rain walking to were Yamaki said they were going to meet.  
  
  
  
Rika had no jacket, no umbrella. Ryo did, he offered all this to Rika who refused surprise, surprise).  
  
  
  
"You act so tough, Rika, tell me why." Ryo said. Rika sighed, You know why!"  
  
  
  
Ryo frowned "If I could take it back I would!" Ryo yelled. Rika looked like she was going to cry so she stopped walking and so did Ryo. "Well its too late!" "But it's never to late!"  
  
  
  
Rika looked around, "Kiss me Ryo…" "What?" Ryo looked confused. "You heard me…" "Bu-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika waled to Ryo and kissed him. It was just an innocent kiss, but than the "gentlemen" put his arms around Rika and deepend the kiss…It just wasn't any innocent kiss anymore…  
  
  
  
****  
  
She was in her bed. It was still dark…it was just a dream…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Wow…. LOL…I really don't have much to say…but I think you guys do…REVIEW! Next Chapter will be longer I promise! E-mail Meow Mix Mel@aol.com 


	4. -[untilted]-

1 A New Day Must Come  
  
2 By: NotSoLucky  
  
  
  
AN: Wow it's been a long time…LOL. I guess the reason why I've been writing so many fics is because I have so many ideas. So…I am going to take…my time and finish this fic up. Comprehend? I was very busy this weekend…I was in a pageant…Augh! I was 1st runner up though. YAY Me!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rika sighed. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 5:00 A.M. "Thank God it's Friday," she murmured to herself.  
  
  
  
She kept on having these weird dreams about Ryo. She scratched her head. "Stupid dreams…" She sighed again. "It's not like they mean anything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Rika leaned against the tree. The wind was blowing against her face. "What's wrong?" A voice came out of nowhere. Rika turned around to see Ryo and Lee. "Oh hi…" She said. She wasn't too happy to see Ryo.  
  
  
  
"So ready for school?" This is the question Lee always-asked Rika. It was rather annoying. "Actually yeah I am. I am ready for the weekend…" Lee nodded.  
  
  
  
"I am too!" Ryo said. Rika gave Ryo a puzzled look, which made him blush. "I meant TGIF." Rika and Lee nodded.  
  
"Don't look now but your gang is here." Rika spatted. She never liked those prissy girls. They were just I want to be with Ryo wannabe's. She hoped Ryo saw that. Its not like she cared though.  
  
  
  
"Hi…Ryo!" It was that girl. Hannah. She never liked her. Rika and Hannah always seemed to be competing for something.  
  
  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes, "Hi…" Hannah turned to her "friends" and smiled than turned her attention to Ryo.  
  
  
  
"For my birthday we are going to Club Odyssey because it is an underage club…and since I am turning 14…some of my friends are going and I was wondering if you'd like to come too." Hannah said with all of her teeth showing.  
  
  
  
Rika grinned. "I-umm…no-"  
  
  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Hannah said her voice screeching. "You didn't allow me to finish my sentence. I will go if you invite my friends." Ryo said calmly.  
  
  
  
Hannah's right eye started to twitch. "And who would that be?" Ryo smiled, "Rika, Lee, Takato, and Jeri." "What about Kenta and Kazu?" "Ohhh…"  
  
  
  
"Fine! This Friday at 9:00 P.M. sharp in front of the club!" Hannah said. She slowly walked up to Rika, "No pranks! If you do one thing! You will pay for it." Hannah warned and walked away.  
  
  
  
Rika started to laugh. "Whatever! I am not going." Ryo frowned, "Why not?" "I am not going to celebrate a-a person who I totally despise!"  
  
  
  
Lee slapped Rika's back, "Awwww come on it will be fun!" Rika sighed, "Well…I guess since you'll be there…." This made Ryo feel awful. Why can't he have that same friendship with Rika?  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"It's not like it'll be fun!" Rika said stabbing the meat surprise on her tray. It was lunch and the tamers were psyched for tonight. "Yes it will…you are coming to my house! I'll do your make up and everything!" Jeri said happily.  
  
  
  
"No…no…and…NO!" Rika said frustrated. "Actually that would be fun. If I were a girl." Takato said. Rika frowned. She had a feeling tonight wasn't going to be the greatest.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
AN: Do you like it? It wasn't long I know…but still…who will dance with who? READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. Bust-A-Groove

1 A New Day Must Come  
  
1.1 By: NotSoLucky  
  
AN: Wow…umm…. well…here's the 5th chapter…oh yeah the song is by Francesca Lia Block…this is rated PG-13 for language and well very close contact…yes Ryo and Rika do touch each other.  
  
Chapter 1- Club Odyssey  
  
_____________________________  
  
It was one of those cold nights. Where you had to wear lots of clothing just to feel the little bit of warmth. Rika and Jeri didn't have the least of much clothing on…  
  
  
  
"Here wear this!" Jeri said. Rika was at Jeri's house trying to find the perfect outfit for her. Jeri already had her outfit on.  
  
She wore denim hip-huggers with a sky blue tank top covered in glitter. She had a belt on that said angel in clear rhinestones with her black Steve Madden's platform shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail today.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Rika said. It had token Jeri 9 outfits to find that special outfit for Jeri. She grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes Rika walked out. She wore a black tank top that had a Rockstar in read rhinestones accompanied by black leather hip-huggers(her stomach is shone a little), with platform shoes.  
  
"I can't believe I am wearing this." Rika thought as she looked in the mirror. She couldn't help but think she was pretty hot. Jeri smiled in satisfaction. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Well…looks like they guys are hear let's go." Jeri said in excitement.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mrs. Nonaka looks pretty damn hot tonight." Ryo whispered to Lee. Lee agreed. The two girls were at the door and the three guys were ready to go.  
  
  
  
Lee looked casual khaki pants with a red t-shirt on. Takato wore baggy jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket over it. Ryo looked the best. He wore leather pants with a navy blue shirt on that said across it "I'm Taken".  
  
"We got a ride." Takato said drooling in front of Jeri's face. "Remember Tom? I don't think you've met him but-" "Shut up Takato let's just go…" Rika said. Takato smiled and everyone went in the van.  
  
  
  
When everyone was dropped off in front of the club Hannah and her friends were already there. "Your late." Hannah said in a mean tone. "Hannah, everyone knows that as long as Ryo came you didn't care how late he-" "Shut the hell up!" Hannah said.  
  
  
  
Hannah looked like a slut. Like always. "Follow me." Rika rolled her eyes. They followed her into the ally way. She opened the side door.  
  
  
  
When everyone entered they were in a loud club with a rock band playing. Rika instantly knew what band it was, it was, Desolate Star.  
  
  
  
She had to say there music was good. She looked to the right to see Jeri and Takato dancing and Hannah trying to get Ryo's attention.  
  
  
  
This was the perfect time to destroy her. So she walked up to them. "Hi Hannah, Hi Ryo….I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" Rika couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
Ryo's face lit up. Hannah shock up in anger. "S-Sure." Is what Ryo replied. And that's when Rika grabbed Ryo's hand and immediately started to dance to Desolate Star's song "Girl"  
  
Girl Jesus you're so thin,  
  
Sleep on my cross for your sins,  
  
When you going to lemme in?  
  
I guess this is a kind of redemption.  
  
  
  
Ryo started to grind Rika. (AN: for those who don't know what grinding is it is a boy dancing back of a girl like litterly.) His arms around Rika's waist.  
  
  
  
Girl vampire you're so red,  
  
Sleep in a box like you were dead,  
  
Just another demon in my head  
  
I wish you'd bite me than we go to bed  
  
That's when Lee came in. He was dancing in front of Rika. She had to admit it both guys were great dancers. And all this attention she was getting was so great!  
  
  
  
Girl Angel you blind my eyes,  
  
I sleep on the cloud of your thighs,  
  
When you touch me I rise,  
  
Are you wearing another disguise?  
  
  
  
Jeri was having fun too. Takato was showing off his dance moves trying to impress her. They were dancing real close. Rika swore she saw Takato squeeze Jeri's ass!  
  
Girl Satan you love me the most,  
  
Am I your father your son your holy ghost,  
  
Will you betray me if I don't get close,  
  
Or within the circle of your flames I will roast.  
  
  
  
When it reached one o' clock everyone agreed to go to Ryo's house to sleep over since his parents were on a business trip they rented some movies and headed to the place  
  
  
  
AN: Did you like? I know not very detailed but that was because it was like in a club. I promise next chapter will be better. More contact for Ryo and Rika! And did Jeri and Takato…do what Lee think they did. Check back for answers!!! Remember to review! 


End file.
